falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Fallout 3 同伴
This page lists the available followers or joinable non-player characters in Fallout 3. There are 8 permanent followers (also known as "companions") available to the player in Fallout 3 . Most have a Karma requirement that must be met if the player wishes to enlist that follower (listed here in parentheses). Pictured, left to right: *Star Paladin Cross: Brotherhood Paladin (Good) *Butch DeLoria: Tunnel Snake (Neutral) *Clover: Paradise Falls Slave (Evil) *Sergeant RL-3: Mister Gutsy Robot (Neutral) *Jericho: Retired Raider (Evil) *Fawkes: Super Mutant (Good) *Dogmeat: Dog (No Karma Requirement) *Charon: Ghoul Bodyguard (No Karma Requirement) Though there are exceptions, the player is generally limited to enlisting Dogmeat plus any ONE other follower, barring certain system exploits. Permanent followers Experience Unlike previous Fallout games, the followers don't gain experience independently but are scaled to the level of the player; the player receives a debatable amount of experience while dealing damage alongside a party member. In the Xbox 360 version the player earns full xp if able to do the majority of the damage that kills an opponent (you get zero xp for a kill unless you manage to do at least 30% of the damage). Combat and Dogmeat]] Companions come with their default weapons and armor and will use these, depending on what role you ask them to play (melee or ranged). They will also wear any weapons or armor they are given that is superior to their standard armor. All human or ghoul NPCs are capable of wearing Power Armor (this includes temporary followers such as Sticky, but excluding Fawkes as he is a super mutant). Armor and weapons worn by companions never degrade with use. ]] Companions have unlimited ammo for their standard weapon but you'll have to supply them with the appropriate ammo for any other non-default ranged weapon. If a companion is given several weapons and the appropriate ammo, they will generally choose a weapon based on the range of the projectile, then on either damage per round (DPR) or damage per second (DPS) but not by the in-game interface's DMG stat. For example, if you equip Star Paladin Cross with a Flamer, she will first attack with her default Laser Pistol because her target is out of the Flamer's range. She will move towards the target to get into the Flamer's range and then switch to it. There are exceptions, however. For example, Charon will always use Protectron's Gaze (a unique laser pistol) over the Laser Rifle, despite its reduced range AND damage per round rating. It is currently not known exactly what equation the followers use to equip weapons, but it is not the DMG stat. Some companions (except Dogmeat) will use any weapon if you give it to them (provided they have appropriate ammo for it). There are some exceptions however, for example companions cannot use the Gauss Rifle rewarded upon completion of the Operation: Anchorage DLC, but can utilize the sim-only version obtainable through glitching or console. You can have companions become pack mules for your rarely used weapons (such as the heavy Fat Man) for you without fear of them using them by simply not giving them ammo for the weapons you don't want them to use. Note however that it is possible the companion will find and pick up ammo for the weapon in containers/ground/bodies thus allowing them to use the weapon. ]] Companions have significantly more health than "normal" NPCs. Even wearing their standard armor (like Clover's pink dress or Butch's leather jacket), they can survive several high-power rifle headshots before dying. Give them Power Armor, and they can withstand a LOT of punishment in combat. Companions are restored to full health at the end of combat, after all nearby enemies are dead. However, if you zone out during a fight and they follow while injured, or if they are injured outside of combat (e.g. a booby-trap), they do not heal (until after the next combat). They can also use stimpaks in their inventory in the middle of battle, if you gave some to them earlier. Dogmeat can't carry stimpaks, but you can speak to him in the middle of combat to heal him manually. Note that Dogmeat will be injured when you first acquire him (the injury is carried over from before you enlist him). You can check companions' health by viewing them in VATS mode, or moving far enough from them to see their HP bar. Companions are not considered 'vital' NPC's, so they WILL die if their health is fully depleted and there is no way of reviving them (unless you load a saved game). Some Companions will enter sneak mode when you enter sneak mode, and end it when you do. They may also randomly enter sneak mode during combat, presumably to avoid enemy fire or to gain better aiming. Selecting a companion should be given some thought. Charon is the most versatile of followers, and you can hire him early on. Charon equipped is essentially as effective as Fawkes with his Gatling Laser. Of course you can always hire more than one companion with the use of certain glitches; see Multiple Companion information on the discussion page of this wiki. Your playing style is also important when selecting a follower. Player who focus on stealth should consider Charon to be most useful due to his high (tagged) Sneak stat, and avoid followers like Fawkes and Sergeant RL-3 due to the fact that these NPC's can't sneak. Characters focusing on combat should consider taking stronger followers with more health, like Fawkes and Star Paladin Cross. Selection *For a detailed list of the followers' equipment, see Fallout 3 follower equipment. *Carrying capacity will be, e.g., 50 pounds less if given Power Armor (45 for armor, 5 for helmet). Capacity is determined by: (Base of 150) + (10 * Strength) - (Weight of inherent gear) - (Weight of anything else, including replacement armor or weapons) Firing permanent followers In most cases, followers can be dismissed/fired, and can later be found and rehired. In most cases, when fired they always travel to a specific spot, usually not the same spot they were hired. In some cases, they can always be rehired by simply finding them and asking them to rejoin you. In some cases, there will be Karma or other requirements. For example: * Fawkes: If fired, Fawkes will travel to the American History Museum where he will wait for you just inside the front door. You can rehire him any time so long as your Karma is good. No charge or other requirements to rehire him. * Sgt. RL-3: If fired, will travel to the entrance to Canterbury Commons (at the traveling merchants' stop near the trees), where he can be rehired so long as your Karma is neutral. No charge to rehire him. * Star Paladin Cross: If fired, returns to The Citadel. Can be rehired any time, but only if Karma is Good. * Butch: If fired, returns to the Muddy Rudder in Rivet City. * Dogmeat: Isn't really "fired," waits by Vault 101 as ordered. * Jericho: If fired, returns to Megaton, he is usually found inside Moriarty's Saloon, unless you blew up Megaton, then he just waits at the ruins. You must have evil Karma to re-hire him. *Charon: If fired, he will return to the Ninth Circle Bar. As long as you have the contract, he can be re-hired anytime. Temporary followers Temporary followers are followers that will join you during a quest. Most of them will follow you indefinitely until you complete their related quest, but not all. Unlike permanent followers, they do not heal automatically at the end of a battle. * James * Red * Shorty * Sticky * Sydney * Initiate Pek, Paladin Hoss, and an un-named BoS Paladin (Falls Church Only) * Cherry * Bumble (Actually a useless follower, since she cannot carry equipment and flees during combat. Note however that she can't be killed and can be used as a distraction.) * Sgt. Montgomery (Operation Anchorage simulation only) * Support Drone A usefull Follower, Only available in Mothership Zeta * Guardian Drone A Drone, like the Support Drone, but with a Drone Cannon. Only available in Mothership Zeta. It is important to note that some of the temporary followers can be given weapons and armor. In addition, these same followers can be utilized as "pack mules," with a weight capacity in the vicinity of 250lbs. Unfortunately, temporary followers are just that: temporary. Should you ever complete the quest the follower is tagging along for, everything the follower has in his possession becomes his. An example would be if escorting Sticky across the waste (under the pretense of taking him to Big Town), and you accidentally enter Big Town, Sticky and everything he has on him become his, and you'll have to kill him, or pickpocket him, in order to retrieve your belongings. Notes *Fawkes Sergeant RL-3 and Dogmeat will be essentially invincible at lvl 30 as they level with the PC, strangely enough this only happens to the companions that are classified as creatures. *'For Companion Exploits' please refer to the Fallout 3 glitch exploits article. * Utilizing Multiple Companion Exploits can make it difficult to "Level Up", as your NPC Followers can be quite efficient at dispatching of the denizens of the Capital Wasteland. When trying to "Level Up" it might be best to let your NPC wait at your locale of choice. * Once you begin Take it Back!, you will be unable to hire Star Paladin Cross. If you have Broken Steel loaded, she can be recruited after finishing Take it Back!, but will cease to function as a follower and attack you should you destroy the Citadel at the end of Who Dares Wins. * Even though non-standard weapons given to companions do not degrade by use, they can degrade if they are shot by enemies. This may also cause the weapon to be dropped. So if you give your companion a rare weapon, check him occasionally to see if he still has it. * If you choose Jericho as your companion, he has a tendency to start shooting anyone who is remotely hostile to you. This can be incredibly annoying when you are trying to enslave someone, because if you make a wrong move in the act of enslaving he will kill them and you will not be able to get your caps. However, it is very useful when fighting characters or creatures that are immediately hostile to you such as Super Mutants. Charon will go berserk if rudely approached by non-player characters. Special care must be taken or find everyone at the Rivet City Market, (except Flak and Shrapnel) dead. * It seems as though if you kill a partner (Dogmeat) to get the extra companion spot, and if you do it yourself, then when you go to get a partner for the first time, tested with Charon and Sergeant RL-3, then they will be hostile (not partners you already have.) An easy solution is to leave your partners (except the one to Die) and take away everything from that partner and put them up to a group of Super Mutants (hopefully a Master also). An easier solution might be to reverse pickpocket a live grenade onto Dogmeat (tested in front of Charon in the Underworld - did not become hostile). * Weapons given to followers may sometimes "duplicate" in their inventory. Checking it will show two weapons and no ammo, both equipped. Taking the weapon away and then giving it to them will fix the bug.(Confirmed on Xbox 360 and PC) * To have your companion heal themselves, simply give them a few stimpacks. You'll be able to see them literally apply the stimpack (should their health be low enough).Sometimes when their guns are still out, you see the stimpack move automatically. Companions only heal when they are behind cover, if they are being shot at, they won't heal themselves! The only companion that will not use stimpaks is RL-3 as he repairs himself after combat. Also you (the PC) must apply the stimpak to Dogmeat as he has no way of doing it. * When you recruit a follower and turn them hostile, you can talk to them for some last words (most of the time it will be their own last words) for example, Star Paladin Cross says "I'm sorry it had to come to this friend". External Links http://www.nma-fallout.com/content.php?page=fo3-npc en:Fallout 3 companions es:Compañeros de Fallout 3 ru:Напарники Fallout 3 sv:Följeslagare i Fallout 3 uk:Напарники Fallout 3 Category:Fallout 3 companions